Usuario discusión:Niko bellic.2810/Archivo 2
* Archivo 1 Concurso Creo que deberiamos hacerlo sobre el Maisonette 9, ya que hay mucho tema ahí. -- 16:15 22 nov 2009 (UTC) He encontrado este video que nos sería muy útil, pero yo no se subir videos de YouTube. Te paso el link a ver si tu sabes: Club Maisonette 9. -- 18:56 23 nov 2009 (UTC) Re: 2000 Jeje, gracias Niko. -- . 00:14 26 nov 2009 (UTC) Firma Sí Niko. La firma me gustaría que fuera del estilo de Vice City Gracias. --Vercetti96 15:40 27 nov 2009 (UTC) Firma No hay problema. Tomate todo el tiempo que quieras. Gracias --Vercetti96 15:44 27 nov 2009 (UTC) Muchas gracias Gracias por la firma. Pero no te hubieses apurado XD. Saludos y Gracias otra vez xD. -- 00:12 28 nov 2009 (UTC) Concurso Oye Niko, haber si puedes escribir un poco de nuestro art., que yo hice lo que está puesto y hay que adelantar trabajo. Saludos! -- 14:26 29 nov 2009 (UTC) No! Niko, por favor, no seas como toreno. Me la pidió a mi, asi que no me robes el trabajo, por favor-- 14:14 30 nov 2009 (UTC) Claude, si el quiere hacer una firma para mi no tengo ningun problema. PD: como se responde a un tema ejemplo: RE:Modificación de firma.-- 22:24 30 nov 2009 (UTC) :Vale, Niko. Házsela tu-- 12:28 1 dic 2009 (UTC) Concurso Niko, he añadido unas cuantas cosas al art. Maisonette 9 y creo que ya hemos acabado. Míratelo y si estás deacuerdo, me lo dices . Saludos!! -- 21:29 2 dic 2009 (UTC) inzulto Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, SER COMO TORENO!!!!!! NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA VANDAAAAAAAAALIIIIIIIIIIIZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAA ESTA WIKI, (todos estos gritos hacen referencia a que no voy a hacer nada con la firma de Franco) -- . 14:22 30 nov 2009 (UTC) Te lo voy decr de la manera más atenta no vuelvas a hablar asi de mi el no se referia a qué yo vandalizara(cosa qué no es verdad) se referia a cuando yo hice la firma de este julian no cuando segun yo vandalza(como aba dio antes no es verdadyo no andalize) repito el se referia a cuando yo hica la firma antes qué el que yo le robe el trabajo de la firma ok no vuelvaz a hablar asi de mi ¿ENTENDISTE?-- 03:11 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Firma si tu o alguien sabe como tener una firma personalizada por favor diganme porque no me gusta mucho esta firma --VDLV 18:10 4 dic 2009 (UTC) gracias. gracias Niko (te puedo llamar haci ¿verdad?) quiero una firma tipo Vice City (esas rosadas manuscritas) solo que de color verde como la de franco vice city , pero si se puede unas como de estilo Liberty City Stories gracias --Varios De Los Vagos 22:54 4 dic 2009 (UTC) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS,GRACIAS!!!!!!!! SOY TAN FELIZ CON MI NUEVA FIRMA -- . 17:47 5 dic 2009 (UTC) -- . 17:47 5 dic 2009 (UTC) -- . 17:47 5 dic 2009 (UTC) -- . 17:47 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Sobre las misiónes Hola niko, veo que estás poniendo la plantilla y en las misiones de GTA: SA, esta bien pero te pido un favor, que cuando edites arregles el formato de la misión algo asi como lo que ha estado haciendo Raimox con las misiones de GTA III, asi los artículos estarian ordenados, pero si no quieres no importa despues se arregla.-- 17:52 5 dic 2009 (UTC) :Lo de formato me refiero a ordenar la información, checa las misiones de GTA: TBOGT, asi como inician "X es una misión de la saga Gran Theft Auto perteneciente a...", y como continua poniendo la descripción de la Cutscene y la Misión. Si, es cansado pero se tiene que hacer para que la wiki este mejor ordenada XD.-- 19:23 5 dic 2009 (UTC) problema resuelto ahora si XD: --* 18:00 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Ayudita Te acuerdas de lo que hablamos ayer por el MSN, de la firma de VDLV? Pues te he hecho un favor, y la he arreglado con mi photoshop-- 19:14 6 dic 2009 (UTC) Concurso Felicidades . 19:57 6 dic 2009 (UTC) :Lo conseguimoss!! -- 20:53 6 dic 2009 (UTC) Wuuuuwouuuuutuhudjjhafeghfaghgshkfa a XDXDXD -- . 00:49 7 dic 2009 (UTC) Felicidades por haber ganado el primer premio en los concursos, con el artículo Maisonette 9 --* 21:58 6 dic 2009 (UTC) firma varrio de los vagos me dijo que tu le hisiste la firma me puedes decir como --crash 23:59 6 dic 2009 (UTC) Premio Gracias tio, pero por el simple hecho de pensar en mí como pareja para los concursos ya te mereces un premio . -- 12:08 7 dic 2009 (UTC) Youtube De hecho mi cuenta se llama Geral454 y mis videos no tienen mayor relevancia, a menos que te guste Crank. Y para aclarar, Spartan 117 es uno de los personajes más populares del mundo, cualquiera podría tener una cuenta llamda asi XD. Saludos - -- 03:38 8 dic 2009 (UTC) Firma hola soy --* 22:44 9 dic 2009 (UTC) pero quiero cambiar algo de la firma. No quiero cambiar el estilo Liberty solo quiero que la parte DISCUCION se con letras estilo Vice City pero color Verde --* 22:44 9 dic 2009 (UTC) gracias ¡¡Felicidades!! Felicidades Niko por tus 1000 ediciones, ¿creiste que se iba a olvidar, eh? xD Ojalá llegues más lejos tío, mil ediciones es MUCHÍSIMO.-- . 23:21 9 dic 2009 (UTC) Licencia Imagenes Hola nico, te paso a recordar que al subir un archivo pues ponle la licencia correspondiente. Las licencias se usan para evitar problemas de derecho de autor. Te explico como: al subir una imagen al final hay una casilla asi, al seleccionarala te saldran varias opcciones, solo tienes que seleccionar la licencia adecuada para cada imagen. Aquí estan todas las licencias, te sugiero que leas una por una para que te des una idea a cual corresponderia a cualquier imagen que pongas.-- 16:47 10 dic 2009 (UTC) :Ok. Y lo de la firma pues ese es el chiste, una combinacion de la font del logo GTA con toque LCS, o algo asi, bueno el caso es que sea diferente a la habitual XDD.-- 23:22 10 dic 2009 (UTC) Firma Hola amigo! Me podrias modificar mi firma i no estas muy ocupado?? Si puedes hacerla, quiero que sea igual, pero el estilo de letra como el de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned. Gracias tioo! -- 19:10 10 dic 2009 (UTC) Respuesta a cuadro No, es el cuadro, porque si fuera igualito al tuyo, colocaria "All Right Reservers" XP, en realidad, el color no. Xau. 15:19 11 dic 2009 (UTC) Firma Quiero Una Firma PorFa ATTE: Grove 4 Life 19:04 12 dic 2009 (UTC)Grove 4 Life Firma Si Vato La Quiero Como Tipo De Letra De La Caratula De San Andreas Y Te Felicito Por Odiar Al Reggaeton. Grove 4 Life 23:49 12 dic 2009 (UTC)Grove 4 Life Chido. Como Haces Como Haces Las Firmas Compa 00:03 14 dic 2009 (UTC) Chido Chido carnal no creas que te voy a robar tu trabajo de creador de firmas al contrario gracias por decirme. Ah donde me descargo el photoshop?. 18:29 15 dic 2009 (UTC) Probable error. Hola Niko, noto qué hisciste l firma de Grove 4 Life, al parecer la firma tiene un error el kual es este Grove 4 Life, lleva v'', y en la firma pusiste ''Grobe 4 life, nose sí esto fue a peición de usuario(por eso puse Probable error.), bueno en dado kaso de ke si fuera error tuyo o a peticion del usuario por favor ifrmame.Saludos!!!!-- 23:31 17 dic 2009 (UTC) :Es la letra v'', no la ''b. Parece una b, pero no lo es. Mira aquí todo el abecedario de ese tipo de letra.-- 23:37 17 dic 2009 (UTC) Nivel avanzado de inglés Bueno, estaba mirando tu página de usuario, que por cierto es genial, y me encontré con un userbox que vi en varios lugares. Es el de "This user has an advanced level of English". *AbbeySP lo tiene: Le creo, es un adulto y su inteligencia me lo confirma, y lo comprobé. *TOTO.INC, aunque no lo tiene, dice que sabe hablar inglés (no lo niego, pero es como yo, no sabe mucho). *Otros que no recuerdo lo tienen. *Yo mismo iba a ponérmelo, pero no quiero mentir, yo soy un principiante en inglés y estoy aprendiendo (hoy 2009 en mi quinto año de estudio). Te pregunto: ¿tu sabes hablar lo suficientemente bien como para ir a Inglaterra y mantener varias conversaciones sin que te noten "raro"? No te lo tomes a mal, yo te creo, pero solo tengo esa duda, porque por ahí cualquiera pone ese userbox y es difícil saber si sabe bien lo que pone.-- 04:19 18 dic 2009 (UTC) Re: Propuesta Me gusta ;) -- 13:06 18 dic 2009 (UTC) OK Ok, vale, ta bien. Aun creo que tampoco es avanzado, pero 30 mintuos es bastante.-- 18:23 18 dic 2009 (UTC) Podrias... Oye, me harías una firma? Le pedí a ClaudeGTA3 pero no lo ha hecho, quisiera una con la fuente de gta 3, te lo agradeceré. Porqué esta firma ...-- 23:23 18 dic 2009 (UTC) es muy fea. Xfavor. GRAX X LA FIRMAA, STA MUY BIEN, GRAX. NO TE RETIRES DE HACE FIRMAS LAS HACES GENIALES.!!!-- 06:35 19 dic 2009 (UTC) Retiro? Por que te retiras de las firmas? Es porque ahora haces las plantillas del UDM? Bueno, ahora se me va a acumular el trabajo porque si alguien quiere firmas me la va a tener que pedir a mi -- 17:56 19 dic 2009 (UTC) Y acostúmbrate, por favor, a responder en tu discusión-- 13:58 20 dic 2009 (UTC) Plantillas de UDM ¡Que tal! Wow, que buen trabajo conseguiste, ahora sabrás que el usuario que lleve ese Premio fue creado por ti, y asi te podrán recordar mejor jeje... Mira, una vez ideé una combinación chida: Borde dorado y centro rojo con letras blancas ¿a poco no esta bueno? Tenlo en cuenta, parece una medalla de oro si la mrias bien XD. Saludos. - -- 00:11 21 dic 2009 (UTC) mmm.... voy a ver como queda y te diré que tal. -- . 03:11 22 dic 2009 (UTC) XBOX 360 Oye we solo me preguntaba si ya tienes tu 360 es que tengo una duda no tengo Xbox 360 pero en mi pag de usuario puse que si porque me falta un poquito de dinero para tenerla -- . 03:18 22 dic 2009 (UTC) pagina mejorada Hola tutor he mejorado mi pagina de usuario mirala. * pagina mejorada otra vez Hola tutor he mejorado mi pagina de usuario otra vez mirala. * gracias Niko porcierto tienes el gta iv en cual consola. no, no tengo el GTA IV que daría por tenerlo -- . 03:02 23 dic 2009 (UTC) Ortografía de mi historia gracias por el consejo sobre mi historia pero correguire toda la ortografia cuando la termine ya que muchas veces vuelvo atras para escribir algo mas mejorala y no te olvides de firmar -- . 16:05 23 dic 2009 (UTC) Un paseo por el parque = A Ride in the Park Hay que fusionarlos y dejar el nombre en español. No hay mucho problema, es sólo cortar el artículo que hiciste (que está más completo) y pegarlo en el otro. Deja la redirección del inglés al español. ¿Puedes hacerlo?-- 19:11 23 dic 2009 (UTC) :Sí, dejas el artículo A Ride in the Park blanqueado y le pones #REDIRECCIÓN Un paseo por el parque; puedes usar también REDIRECT.-- 19:17 23 dic 2009 (UTC) ? Niko, Smoke se refería al primer artículo de la década que se avecina, es decir, el primer artículo de 2010, no al 5001, tonto xD lo de tonto es broma, eh!-- 17:36 24 dic 2009 (UTC) :que tonto que sos eh, podrías pensar un poco no?Jaja es broma -- 02:01 27 dic 2009 (UTC) Vale Vale Niko gracias pero quiero avisarque tengo Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City como para saber dicha información asi que lo que edito estoy seguro pregunta vale Niko ¿tu lo tienes? ya que dice que tienes Xbox 360 vale Ok De acuerdo, sería bueno tener un colega. Puedes editar la página Sicario, ni preguntes. -- 03:21 2 ene 2010 (UTC) Explicación Me expresé mal Me refería a que la forma en la que te burlaste de Smoke fue un poco....penosa -- 11:49 2 ene 2010 (UTC) AAF Niko, respecto a lo que preguntaste en la discusión de Claude sobre AAF, mira: User blog:GTAAAF/Chau.-- . 16:48 7 ene 2010 (UTC) novato hola yo soy .:ferchuwars:. en realidad me llamo fernando y soy de argentina Hola ¿Quieres ser mi Tutor? -- 22:55 11 ene 2010 (UTC) Si... No se a que viene eso. Hice muchas cosas con él. Le ayudé en todo lo que me pidió. Incluso me tocó a mi bloquear a Piro, TheFarrther y a Bigdadi en GTH.E intenté evitar que la cagara arrebatando premios en uno de sus actos de locura, pero ni caso. Se cerró en banda y ahora me deja mensajitos de odio-- 13:43 12 ene 2010 (UTC) Gracias Muchas gracias ok Re:Muerte No creo en lo del 2012 pero "por si algo llegara a pasar" XD -- 17:05 12 ene 2010 (UTC) Sobre tu atrticulo del concurso vi un video en youtube, que hay un mod para entrar en la oficina de Ken Rosemberg, aqui esta el video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZHb5XXwgZVI, talvez te ayude --Sweeet 01:06 13 ene 2010 (UTC) RE:Tutoreo cuando carajo empesamos con el tutoreo?? GRACIAS Niko con la lista de plantillas que me diste he tenido una idea -- 18:18 16 ene 2010 (UTC) nada poner lo de los pisos francos como lo de los personajes, por otra parte nesesito que me digas como crear una userbox -- 18:37 16 ene 2010 (UTC) bueno ¿cual es el premio del concurso? adiministrador o mejor usuario y cuando sera estoy deseando que sea pronto -- 19:03 16 ene 2010 (UTC) Lo siento Niko sere menos exiguente -- 19:30 16 ene 2010 (UTC) -- 17:58 17 ene 2010 (UTC) Gracis por la Primera clase Ahora necesito saber como crear un Userbox y una Firma. Gracias. -- 19:21 16 ene 2010 (UTC) Compañeros veo Niko que consegiste compañeros de clase -- 18:18 17 ene 2010 (UTC) imagen niko he agregado otra imagen espero que no te moleste que edite encima de tu edicion -- 19:39 17 ene 2010 (UTC) RE: Puedo? Oh claro xD se m avía olvidado ese detalle, lo haría yo pero no tengo mucho tiempo hoy (por la clases), solo paso de vista, pero ya me voy, Gracias por avisarme. Espero que te guste mi historia, Saludos-- 15:37 18 ene 2010 (UTC) Gracias por la clase Niko gracias por la clase -- 17:44 18 ene 2010 (UTC) Gracias por la 2º y 3º Clase 18:46 18 ene 2010 (UTC) Vale No lo hare nunca mas prometido lo siento pero dime una cosa por que la subcuenta esta extrictamente prohibida? -- 19:04 21 ene 2010 (UTC) Lo siento Perdon es ke se me calleron los libros cuando queria pregunarte algo yse presiono el el enter. se grabo la pag lo siento no era mi intencion si quieres acusame en la GTEPD pero no fue con intension lo siento.v 01:25 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Te queria preguntar----- ¿que cuando van a ESTAR LAS CALIFICACIONES DE LOS CONCURSOS? ES KE YA ME PREOCUPE? 01:30 22 ene 2010 (UTC) A OK GRAX Y SIGUELE HECHANDO GANAS 01:37 22 ene 2010 (UTC) archivos ok niko archibame lo de los archivos -- 18:58 22 ene 2010 (UTC) La Comisión Hola Niko, no te ofendas tio, ¿pero que foto quieres ponerle a este art.? xd -- 21:13 22 ene 2010 (UTC) ¿Y las Clases? Hola Niko , que pasaron con las clases de Tutor , hace días que no me das clases. Salu2 -- 15:07 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Ok todo bien 17:12 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Necesito ayuda!!! Hola niko pase por tu blog y necesito que me ayudes como usar bien la wiki!! me gustaria aportar en muchas cosas ¿podrias ser mi tutor? THANKS :) --GTA Tommy.xDGTATommy 23:50 23 ene 2010 (UTC) ¡Gracias! Gracias, de verdad, ¡muchas gracias!. Te lo agradezco mucho amigo, de verdad. Y como compensación, Rencor, la historia en la que ahora trabajo, te la dedico a tí. -- . 04:45 24 ene 2010 (UTC) RE: Premio Sinceramente, al igual que el premio del PAD: No me lo esperaba. Muchas gracias, Niko. Saludos desde La Lucila del Mar. -- 01:35 25 ene 2010 (UTC) RE: Dependiente de Ammu-Nation Por supuesto que te ayudo en el art y si voy a sacar imagenes -- 20:08 25 ene 2010 (UTC) En obras. *Dependiente de Ammu-Nation *Dependiente de Zero RC *Diálogos:Nines and AK's *Downtown Broker (CW) *Gerente (CW) *Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony *Traficante (SA) *Trial By Dirt Ejem... no esta contra las reglas pero te aconsejo terminar esos antes de crear más artículos o poner la plantilla en otros artículos .-- 22:50 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Antagonista vi que en la pag. de discución de Antagonista, dijiste que deberian poner a la familia Forelli y a la familia Sindacco. Antagonistas son personajes, no son bandas por lo que estaría de más poner a la familia Forelli y a la familia Sindacco. -- . 17:59 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Gracias gracias niko por la clase pero dime una cosa que pasa si un usuario novato o Editor no registrado borra el contenido de paginas de usuarios TODA seria bloqueado permanentemente.-- 18:29 26 ene 2010 (UTC) osea si veo algun prolema o un usuario o editor no registrado me vandaliza dicho a mi manera aviso a ti y a esta pagina-- 19:42 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Userbox ok Niko pero te recomiendo que cambies el userbox de la xbox 360 sino los usuarios se confundirian de este: por este: vale -- 22:58 27 ene 2010 (UTC) nueva wiki Niko crear una nueva wiki ¿es malo? -- 22:58 27 ene 2010 (UTC) RE: ¿Como puedo? Lo de los permisos: el link que me pasaste no me funciona porque esa página sólo la ve gente autorizada, y en tu wiki sólo soy usuario normal. De todos modos, es igual en todas las wikis. En Especial:PermisosUsuarios escribes primero el nombre del usuario a quien le vas a subir de rango y pulsas el botón. Luego seleccionas "Administrador" (los grupos de Patrulla y Mantenimiento sólo existen en esta wiki; si deseas saber cómo crear grupos, pregúntale a Bola) en Grupos que puede cambiar, escribes el motivo y pulsas el botón. Tiene que aparecer ahí mismo que el usuario es Miembro de el grupo. Visita luego cambios recientes para ver si el cambio se efectuó con éxito. Lo de la imagen: Es perfectamente descriptivo su nombre. Tal vez si fueras un poco más atento a lo que sucede en la wiki, notarías que existe un artículo creado hoy llamado CJD 500. Si lo visitas ahora mismo verás que hay una imagen faltante (un enlace en rojo). Esa imagen es de esa consola con un mod de PS3, justo la que me enseñaste en mi página. El nombre fue trasladado a "CJD 500 - Mod PS3" por Master Jacob, luego yo la borré porque tenía marca de agua, pero la restauré, le quité la marca y subí la nueva versión. El nombre se conservó porque es absolutamente descriptivo. Todo eso se puede presenciar en los cambios recientes de hoy.-- 03:21 28 ene 2010 (UTC) RE:Merece bloqueo? Pues no, no lo merece solo por eso pero ya le dije que el video es falso, si sigue insistiendo pues tal vez jeje. Por cierto vi el mensaje que le pusiste a Abbey, la imagen yo la renombre como "CJD 500 - Mod PS3 .jpg" debido a que esa es la consola CJD 500 con el MOD para que se vea como PS3 y pues pense que era bastante descriptivo, igual puedes proponer un nombre mejor EDIT: Ah, te respondio Abbey, no lo habia visto .-- 03:21 28 ene 2010 (UTC) jajjajjsda -- . 14:24 28 ene 2010 (UTC) :Bueno, si ya se fue, pues qué mejor. Nos ahorra el trabajo de pulsar un botón. Pero lo más probable es que regrese. Si es así, sólo hay que vigilarlo. Saludos.-- 16:56 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Trial By Dirt Te dare un dato que casi nadie sabe sobre esta mision secundaria, que cuando ya la hiciste 3 veces, y te bajas de la Sanchez y vas al noreste, apareceran 3 haitianos en 3 Sanchez negras, mañana u otro dia te mando un video que lo demuestra --Sweeet 03:25 28 ene 2010 (UTC) :Aqui esta el video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LE3oROXW57Q saludos --Sweeet 02:56 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Ignorante No sabes quien es Armando, y Henrique, para de editar mis contribuciones. Bueno he penasado de Xbox wiki ya que hay mucho sobre la historia de la Xbox AYUDAME! soy Burócrata de esa wiki-- 15:14 28 ene 2010 (UTC) La wiki de consolas la cree tambien pero se me olvido el link pero el link de Xbox wiki en español es este http://es.xbox.wikia.com/wiki/Xbox_Wiki que no se olvide.-- 15:25 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Niko encontre el link de videoconsolas wiki = http://es.videoconsolas.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Mi_p%C3%A1gina_de_inicio -- 15:34 28 ene 2010 (UTC) COLABORA!! esa wiki esta especializada en consolas da igual pormi como si pusieras la Nintendo entertaimient sistem -- 15:43 28 ene 2010 (UTC) una cosa si necesitas otra wiki yo la creo sin prolemas-- 15:48 28 ene 2010 (UTC) porcierto tengo casi TODA la coleccion de medal of honor algun dia me la pasare con mi hermano pero he jugado con uno de los medl of honor esta guapo -- 15:52 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Petición Niko he visto en la discusión de la PS3 de GTA:EFLC en PS3 eso ¿es verdad? -- 17:00 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Gracias y perdón por tardar -- 17:01 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Re: Patrulla y Mantenimiento Dichos rangos fueron creados expresamente para el wiki después de pedirlos a Zuirdj. Dado que Zuirdj ya no pertenece al staff tendrás que hacer tu petición a otro miembro del staff. Para crear los rangos tendrás que justificar de forma clara por qué necesitas crear esos rangos, e igualmente tendrás que especificar qué permisos tendrá cada uno de los rangos. No sé para qué los necesitas, pero solo hay dos wikis que hayan creado rangos especiales según tengo entendido, en Wikia, ffxi.wikia y nosotros, así que dudo mucho que acepten hacer más modificaciones de permisos en los grupos de usuarios.-- 20:17 28 ene 2010 (UTC) :Si el wiki crece demasiado, y comienzas a tener demasiados administradores, puede ser una solución, dividirlos en patrulla y mantenimiento como tenemos aquí, pero eso es más con la intención de controlar wikis con demasiados usuarios, para que no sean todos administradores. Cuando crezca tanto como GTE piensa si es necesario.-- 17:44 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Créditos de las imágenes ¿Acaso nosotros devolvemos el crédito de las imágenes que tomamos de la wiki en inglés? No, ¿verdad? Y si sucede es muy poco. Así que por favor no hace falta que vayas a reclamar que proporcionen el crédito a Franco vice city, porque como ya te dijeron, enlazaron la imagen diciendo de dónde provenía, cosa que es suficiente si hablamos de un wiki. Pero bueno, eso ya te lo dijeron allá, yo sólo te lo recuerdo.-- 02:51 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola niko bellic.2810 quisiera saber si puedes ser mi tutor?? es que oviamente que aqui soy nuevo XD porfavor --WarrioR 23:02 30 ene 2010 (UTC) RE: niko bellic.2810 hola entiendo tu situacion de que se te hace muy apretado, pero no importa ya e encontrado alguien que va a ser mi tutor gracias por darte la molestia de contestar a mi pregunta. ah y otra cosa lo de entre parentesis (se hacen firmas) te refieres que tu haces firmas o claude por que si haces me pregunto ¿si me pudieras crear una? saludos. atte WarrioR --WarrioR 00:58 31 ene 2010 (UTC) QUE TAL Hola. ¿Como estas? T epuedo hacer una firma? bueno contestaxd 23:27 31 ene 2010 (UTC) RE: Dialogos de GTA Vice City Esta bien pero te digo algo, yo hago los de love fist y de los bikers, el resto casi no me interesa (exepto el de los cubanos) bueno saludos --Sweeet 02:44 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola y las clases??? 16:39 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Salu2 si todo bien , no hay problema. 16:48 1 feb 2010 (UTC) firma Niko tambien nesesito que me des clases de como hacer una firma -- 20:15 1 feb 2010 (UTC)